Dependent
by angela1997
Summary: However the one thing Jimmy truly detested about his female counterpart was her stubbornness. Specifically when it was directed towards him. In which Jimmy's back from NASA and Cindy has a new piercing.


**_A/N; Okay so this is my first time writing for Jimmy Neutron and honestly it's freakin terrifying. There are so many good authors in these archive and I don't think I can compare to that. But hey at least give this crappy oneshot a chance?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

He doesn't notice it at first. At first it's just another day like any other. He's just gotten back from one of his _many _(as Cindy likes to point out) trips to NASA and is filling his friends in on the usual details of his trip. Then he'd noticed the faint sparkle reflecting off the bottom of Cindy's crop top.

"Uh Cindy has that always been there." He asked trying not to be quite so obvious as he watched the small belly button ring glimmer in the light.

"I believe you'll have to be more specific Neutron seeing as how I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." Her voice oozed innocence but her smirk said otherwise.

"Cindy you know what I'm referring to please stop avoiding the question." He said voice strained as the piercing moved up and down with her breathing.

Now don't get confused there are a lot of things Jimmy liked about Cindy. He liked that she was still a spitfire even at the ripe age of seventeen. He liked that she wore her hair down now so it flowed across her back in pretty waves. He especially liked that on the rare (very very rare) occasions that he was allowed to hold her, she fit right underneath his chin and in the crook of his neck. However the one thing Jimmy truly detested about his female counterpart was her stubbornness. Specifically when it was directed towards him.

"Oh you mean this little bobble here? Oh just something I got when you were away. Again." She said glaring slightly.

She always hated it when he went away. She understood that it was his job (kinda) and that it was all part of the whole boy (teen) genius thing but it was always hard for her to see him go. So she'd taken to rebelling (seeking attention) everytime he left.

Jimmy sighed. "Guys can you maybe leave us alone for a second." He said gesturing to the door of the lab.

"But Jimmy you were just telling us about how you sent the rocket to Pluto!" Sheen objected.

"Sheen I think Jimmy has more important issues to tend to." Libby said already tugging Carl and Sheen out of the lab.

"But I wanna hear about Plu - Ow!" Sheen's cries could be heard fading down the hall as the trio left.

It was silent for a moment before Cindy spoke up, "Listen Neutron I have to go, my mom's making spaghetti and if I'm late she's gonna kill me."

"Sit down Vortex." He answered coolly as she made her way to the door. Shocked she followed his instructions and sat in the chair across from his computer.

"Yes?" She questioned trying to keep the quake out of her voice. Jimmy only called her Vortex when he was truly upset with her, something about how he'd 'outgrown childish nicknames' and 'perhaps she should do the same'.

"You can't keep doing this! Every time I leave it's something different. First it's your hair color, then it's your clothes, and now you've gone out and pierced something without even giving me so much as a notice!" He finished his rant by collapsing into the chair across from her.

"You known Jimmy last time I checked I didn't need to run my life decisions by you. I'm a big girl and I can care for myself!" She exploded standing up from her chair in a huff.

"And I'm not saying you can't! It just bugs me that every time I leave you find the need to change yourself so that I barely recognize the girl I'm coming home to!"

"Don't make it sound like that! You make it sound like we're this cutesy couple and you leave the house in the morning carrying your briefcase while I wave from the door! I'm not your wife and im not depending on you!"

"So stop acting like you are!" He screamed back angrily.

Cindy's eyes grew wide and her stare steeled. She pushed the chair away from her and stormed out of the lab ignoring the calls of 'Cindy wait. I'm sorry' floating behind her.

Which brings us to the present day (Monday, September 15th 2012, 8:35am). Cindy was throwing her books into her locker angrily, still upset at what the 'big headed doofus' had said to her three nights before.

"Uh Cindy?" A voice questioned behind her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Carl I don't have time to look at your collection of rare llama fur right now." She mumbled struggling to reach her chemistry book in her locker.

"That would be a sign for me to leave if I were Carl." Jimmy answered swiftly pulling the book from her shelf and handing it to her. "But alas I'm not."

"What do you want? Here to see if I need your assistance at simple tasks such as getting things from my locker? Because I'm apparently so dependent."

"Well technically you did require my help in retrieving your text book." He spoke quickly at the sight of her glare. "But that's not what I'm here for."

"Then why are you here?" She questioned coldly.

"I come bearing gifts!" He exclaimed excitedly extracting the small jewelry box from his backpack.

She carefully took the box from his outstretched palm. Before opening it she asked wearily, "It's not going to explode is it?"

"What? No! It's a piece of jewelry, jewelry doesn't explode! Hopefully..."

He glanced carefully at he expression as she looked over the small belly button ring he'd crafted for her. It was in the shape of his insignia (which he now wore on the pocket of his new fashionable wardrobe) and was decorated with red gemstones.

"They're um, they're aster-rubies. I spent all of Saturday trying to find a new mine and then I spent all of Sunday struggling to put the damn thing together." He looked at her face which now held a look of both surprise and happiness. "Listen if you don't like it I can just make you something else. Perhaps a belt or a pair of pants that reach your ankles?"

Cindy was quiet for a few moments as she stared down at the piece of metal that must have caused Jimmy a lot of grief due to the way he regarded it. Then before either knew what she was doing she had flung herself into his arms their argument long forgotten.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She murmured placing her head in the crook of his neck under his chin where they both knew she fit perfectly.

"I just wanted you to always have me with you. And to know that even though I go away a lot I will never forget about you." He replied pulling her in closer. "However if I leave again and you have a tattoo when I return we're going to have some issues."

"Neutron!"


End file.
